


two of us

by everstar81



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Cutting, Depression, F/M, Physical Abuse, Self Harm, god worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everstar81/pseuds/everstar81





	1. Chapter 1

               Izzy was crying and she hated it.

               She sat on in bed with her laptop open before her watching Thor for the, what? 20th time at least? But she had never ever before cried, during this movie or any other. Yet there she was, squeezing the stuffing out of her Loki plush pillow pal and crying like an idiot as Loki released his hold on his father’s staff, Thor screamed, and a tear ran down Loki’s face as he fell into the void of space below the Bifrost Bridge. Sniffling, she shook her head and closed her laptop lid, pushing away her computer, then curled up in a ball with her Loki pillow pal and just allowed herself to cry.

               All her life, Izzy had seen crying as the greatest sign of weakness, hence she rarely ever cried. She did not cry, she raged inwardly instead, sometimes even outwardly too, but mostly inward, berating herself for being weak and stupid, for allowing such things. It wasn’t that she was completely absent of feelings, Bertie felt as much of anyone else, if not more. Her empathy sometimes got her in trouble, sometimes it made her seem weird to other people, sometimes in was used against her. She loved and laughed and made other people laugh, which was something she truly enjoyed doing. But when it came to emotional pain and sadness, she could not, would not handle it well. Dark and ugly scars were scattered on her upper arms and her upper thighs, slight slicing cuts made by razors but looked far worse. That’s how she dealt with the negative pain, pain like she was in now.

               Laying there in the muted light of the string of rainbow Christmas lights crowned the walls of her small studio apartment, Izzy thought of the box cutter in her stationary drawer across the room, she had used it before effectively. It would be so much easier she thought it would stop it all and numb her for a short time. Yet, another side of her, the side of her that was tired of hiding the scars and coming up with lies, that knew that the numbness wouldn’t last that long this time and if it did it’d only be because she would have to slash at herself more and more for it to last longer, cried out in anger at the idea. It wouldn’t be worth it.

              Closing her eyes, she buried her head in her pillow pal, the two sides of her being struggling in her. Had she raised her head, she would have seen a dark shadow materialize out of nothing, that this shadow made her cat, Harley, hiss and run away from her spot on the laundry basket at the foot of the bed as it neared. Shadow came to stand at the side of her bed, gazing down at the curled and weeping form for a moment, and then raised a pale slender hand, forming some type of symbol in the air just above her form. Within seconds, she was quiet and still, the war in her soul at a temporary truce as she went off into a dreamless yet, restful sleep.

 

 

              During the next few days, Izzy made herself too busy to have time to cry or think it wasn’t until her day off and a therapist appointment that she could no longer hide from it. When she returned home from her therapist, she stood on her doorstep for a few moments before sliding her key in the lock and making her way inside with a heavy sigh. She had hung up her bag and kicking off her shoes when she realized someone sat on her bed. At first she blinked and looked back at her twin size bed then blinked again, but the figure was still sitting there.

              “I’m going crazy!” she laughed nervously running her fingers through her hair and squeezing her eyes shut then opening them.

               Uncrossing his arms from over his chest, the figure rose from her bed with cat like grace, stepping into the stream of sunlight from her front window. He was tall and slender yet sturdy, pale as the white moon which contrasted his long, murky black hair and thin eyebrows that were at the moment perked over his vivid emerald eyes. His face was utterly beautiful but cold and thin, though a smile slung on his thin, pale rose colored lips. He looked very much the prince of his rank, he was Loki Odinson and he was not real Bertie’s brain screamed at her.

              She sank back against the front door and shut her eyes, muttering to herself, “I’m dreaming, I’m dreaming, I’m at home in bed dreaming! I’m dreammmm…ouch!!!” her eyes flew open and she rubbed her arm ruefully.

             “You’re not dreaming.” Loki smirked at her smugly.

            “Did you just _pinch_ me?” she said wide eyed.

            “Yes I did. You kept repeating you’re stupid little nonsense about being asleep being inhospitable to me as a guest in your home. I simply…ouch!!!” Loki glared at her as he rubbed his shin. “How dare you!”

             For her part, Izzy laughed, saying “I’m going crazy then, is that it? You’re not real! Your…you’re a myth! A story! Your Tom Hiddleston running around in front of a camera with special effects and props... you’re a poster on my wall!” she cried gesturing at the movie poster above her bed.

             Stretching to his full height, Loki’s eyes glittered and he hissed, “I AM NOT THIS HIDDLESTON MORTAL!!!!” he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “You mortals have forgotten your proper place in these realms! This is to awe and kneel before the gods! To fear and worship us our proper due!”

            “Ok, if you are real, why are you here in my humble little apartment?”

             At this, Loki seemed to deflate a bit and his face grew cold again. He held up his hand, a dun matte silver box cutter in his grasp. “I’m here because of this, Isabella.”

             Feeling the blood drain from her face the mortal was silent staring from the box cutter to the god and back.

            “I will not allow one of my subjects to do such…things! I have watched you for some time, from the moment I became a notion in your head after leaving the theater with…”

             “Don’t.” Izzy said quietly, “Don’t say her name.” she moved away from the door slowly then stopped. Suddenly, she seemed to snap to her senses and swept past Loki, gathering stray clothes and books and her laptop from her small couch and dumping them on her bed. Turning to the god, she gestured, “I beg your forgiveness, please make yourself comfortable my lord.”

            Loki stared at her for a moment, then sat on her couch, his legs wide apart. She laughed and turned away. “What?” he snapped. But the mortal simply sat on the bench of her vanity opposite him.

             “Just what do you think you’re going to do about me slicing and dicing myself?” she asked.

              “Command you not to!”

               Rolling her eyes, Izzy snorted. “My own ma couldn’t get me to stop! The love of my life couldn’t either! And you think you can just command me and puff!”

                Loki sat forward, eyes glittering at her again, “That… wretch is not the ‘love of your life’” he spat, “you loathed your mother as much as you loved her, a number of the scars upon you are because of her, and I AM your god! I _know_ you Isabella; I have known you for the better part of a year and a half! I chance to say, I know you better then you do.”

                 Isabella’s pretty face was set in determination, but when she spoke her small, soft chin trembled. “You are not my god! I don’t have to listen to you! I do what I want,” she had gotten to her feet and Loki followed coming to tower over her. Her head was several inches shy of his shoulder, yet she glared up at him so darkly. “If you ‘know’ me like you say you do, you’d know that!”

                 Loki had crushing damaging words on his tongue, his mind was already set in ways to make this pathetic mortal hurt and beg for his mercy and forgiveness; he would show her just what it was to hurt! But a smile twisted his face and his hand shot forward, catching her still trembling chin. He stooped as he drew her up and their lips met.  


	2. Chapter 2

 As angry and fuming as she was, Izzy’s wrath stood no chance. Something about Loki’s kiss made her tingle down to her marrow and her stiff unyielding body melted into his; she had never kissed a man before or given herself to one. Now Loki the God of Mischief was kissing her hungrily, his cool wet tongue breaking its way into her mouth and she moaned and grabbed into his arms, almost standing on her tippy topes to reach his kiss. His hands were almost icy as they slide under her shirt up her sides teasingly. Biting her lip he pulled her onto the couch with him and under him, kissing her cheek, her chin her neck and lingering there to nibble and suck as he undid the buttons of her shirt, then biting her over her collar bone as she moaned. He had watched before while she pleasured herself while thinking of him before, and he had been shaken by the dreams of her that had haunted him thereafter.

               Looking at Loki, she giggled as he tossed her shirt to the floor then her bra Izzy gasped as he licked her breast, swirling his cool tongue around her nipples then taking each into his mouth and suckling.

               “Mmmm god.” She breathed, his hand finding its way into her jeans.

               “Yes?” Loki smiled devilishly peering up at her from where he was kissing and nibbling her soft full middle. Curling her fingers in his raven hair, she pulled him up as she sat up and kissed him. He came willingly, slinking forward and taking one of her hands in his as he did. With Loki stretched out over her, Izzy felt the hard mass in his trousers against her thighs and squeaked. This made Loki very happy, he grinned widely and chuckled, looking up into his eyes, Izzy thought how gorgeous he was when he smiled and how his eyes sparkled like stars when he laughed. “My silly little mortal.” He mused kissing her again, this time gently. He paused and sat straddling her.

               “Why do you look at me like that? Like am I a jigsaw puzzle?” she asked after a moment.

               “That is exactly why, Isabella, you are a puzzle and you intrigue me like no mortal or immortal as before. You are wholly unlike any other I have met. It is difficult to express…you are made of not one uniting hue yet a mingling of shadows and colors ever shifting and complex. You are…”

               “Just like you.” She laughed. “Everything yet nothing, strong and fierce yet gentle and weak…”

               “I am not weak.” Loki sniffed.

               Swallowing her retort, Izzy reached up and touched his face, caressing his thin cheek and bringing a smile to his face. “You’re not a monster to me Loki. I get you.”

               Loki sat there on top of the half-naked mortal blinking as if his mind was trying to process those words. With a laugh, Izzy sat up on her elbows and looked at him mischievously, “Cat got your sliver tongue my lord?”

               With a smirk Loki leaned over her, making sure his groin pressed against hers, “oh, I assure you it is…ah, fuck it…” with a snap of his fingers his and her clothes were off. He lifted off of her only to take up her legs and spend them placing himself between, he bit her thigh hard enough to draw blood then slide his tongue down her thigh. His long delicate fingers were already toying with and prodding her, making her gasp and moan. He looked up at her and their eyes met, “You will be mine completely, Isabella.” He kissed her thigh quickly then dipped his face between her legs.

              

                             

He lay staring unseeing at the movie poster, his arm around the sleeping mortal with her head resting on his bare chest. He had not meant for this to happen, though he had desperately wanted it to. He had watched over her for so long he should have felt over joyed or at the least some sort of satisfaction that she was now entirely his but he was plagued by doubt and fear, she would eventfully come to realize her mistake and find that he was indeed a monster then what hope would his little mortal have? No, he told himself, he would right this, he would make her see before it was too late, he would teach her the true meaning of his godliness and the depths of his… she shook in his arm and whimpered. He watched her face fill with pain and a tear shed from her eyes as she whimpered again. Her dreams of late had been troubled and dark, though he knew not of what she dreamt. Loki brushed her face and called out to her gently.

“Isabella. Isabella. Izzy!”

Gasping, she woke and lifted her head looking around her and at him. Her face softened and she smiled shyly for a second before burying her head in the crook of his arm with a squeak. Loki laughed and rolled over to face her, caressing her arm and neck.

“Silly little mortal.”  He whispered.

 

 

When Izzy woke to her alarm, Loki was gone. She ruefully pressed the off button and lingered in her bed, her bed that smelled of Loki; a mixture of leather and magic. She wanted to see him again, hear him laugh and see him smile, when she remembered it; his smile, she tingled all over. she had hadn't felt like this in so long, and it scared her as much as it excited her. But she shook her head and pushed it away. She looked up at her poster and sighed. With waking came the need to pee, but she forced herself to wait until she almost couldn’t stand it anymore because she wanted to keep him inside of her for as long as she could. As it turned out, she nearly peed herself the moment she tired getting out of bed. Her legs and back were so sore that they almost buckled under her, but her 'lady' parts ached so bad she had to walked slowly and awkwardly. This had never happened to her, not even with the rough strap on sex one of her exes liked every now and then. Izzy sighed and reminded herself he was a god after all. She waddled back to bed, called in sick and went back to sleep.

It was much later in the day when he appeared again while she was fixing herself a snack. Izzy looked at him and swooned wide eyed; Loki the god of Mischief brother of Thor Prince of Asgard was in her kitchen, seating himself at her small table handsome in his leathers, green and shiny gold thread, the movie had not been very far off nor had Tom Hiddleston’s mannerisms of the god. She wondered as she sat gingerly across from him, if he had ever visited Hiddleston too.

“Are you not well?” he asked biting into one of the green apples from the basket of fruit on her table.

“I’m sore, really sore.”

“I apologize.” Loki offered with a frown, “I did not intend on hurting you.”

But she laughed, winching a but, “It was worth it, I’d do it again if I could.” She winked.

‘Would you, if you knew the depths of my darkness?’ he thought, still frowning. Izzy reached out and touched his hand and he closed his eyes.

“Would you tell me even if I asked what’s wrong?” she said quietly after a few moments.

He opened his eyes and met hers, “No.”

Those emerald eyes were shadowed and sad, Izzy knew she couldn’t ever understand some things about him or what it was like to be a god or immortal or destined to bring about the end, but she knew his soul was heavy with the weight of it all, so she tossed her napkin in the trash behind her, got up from her chair slowly and carefully, and went to him. She only had to bend a bit to kiss him but he extended to his full length for her, and their lips met. The kiss was as tender and warm as a spring sunbeam. Izzy took his hand and lead him to the couch, before she could sit; he caught her up in his arms like she was nothing and laid her down. He lifted up her tee shirt and slid his hand under her undies resting it in her pelvis. His touch was usually cool and gave her goose bumps, but now his hand and warm and soothing while he spoke words Izzy couldn’t understand. The achy feeling went away instantly and she smiled, then he smiled, that big cute smile that reflected in his eyes.

“Come here.” She giggled holding her arms open to him. 

 

 

The sky and the ocean merged far out in the distance, and seagulls drifted lazily on the wind, swooping and sailing in free abandon. Izzy’s laugh mingled with their cries, as if they were all in on the same joke. Her feet sunk in the wet sand and danced away from the coming tide as it threatened to wash over her legs. Loki stood just a few steps away watching her, always watching, and she would smile up at him and he would forget for a few moments, moments he wished would never end. Yet something always managed to pierce the moment. He watched her stare out into the infinite horizon the wind whipping her dark hair around her. It would take gentle brushing and some tears to smooth it out. For the moment though, she merely stood there transfixed by the beauty forgetting to dance away from the tide that reached out its currents around her legs. She didn’t call out or seize with fear, her curiosity overcoming her logic, the ocean was pulling her into its depths. Dropping his smile, Loki ran out to her, had the sea really moved her so far so quickly that it took a dozen quick strides to reach her? She was now up to her tights and he below his knees when he reached her. The oceans might was feeble as it swept and swirled around him, it could not budge a god, his bare white feet planted firmly in the deep soggy sands. His arms around her waist, he lifted her free of the waters grasp and it seemed to roar in anger around them, its harpies the seagulls fluttering away. He set her down far from the water’s edge his immortal heart bounding in his chest his lips tight.

Loki said nothing, but grabbed her hand and started walking towards land.

“You’re hurting me!” Izzy yelped. Turning to her, he let go of her hand, blinking.

Flexing her hand, Izzy looked up at him pouting. He took her hand in both of his, and whispered words before bringing her hand to lips. Blushing, she lowered her head just to shyly peer up at him again.

He was gorgeous in setting sun, his long black hair tousled in the wind, he looked daring in his dark blue jeans rolled up to his knees and a grey tee that fit his figure in softness. He smiled sadly at her though and gave her his arm as they made their way towards the embankment.

“Are you mad at me?” she asked while he cleaned the sand off his feet and slipped on socks and boots.

It took a minute before he answered, quietly, “No.”

‘The god of lies.’ She thought but said nothing.

She climbed up onto the black Ducati 1098. She watched with a mischievous smile as he pulled on his supple black racer jacket, gloves and shiny black and gold helmet which mirrored his Asgardian helm with two horns sweeping back gracefully. He of course needed none of the mortal trappings of protection but Izzy knew the two reasons he did it; to make her not feel uncomfortable when riding with him by being the only one to wear protection and because the first time he had put the jacket, gloves and helmet, she had been as intoxicated by his look it lead to hours of glorious sex.

He smiled the same naughty grin at her before snapping his visor shut and slinging himself on to the seat in front of her.

Putting her arms around him, Izzy closed her eyes and rested her helmed head against his back taking in the smell of his jacket mixed with sea and musk and smiled, then felt on strong pull nearly crushing her into him, an invisible force of magic, she couldn’t had let go of him if she wanted. It annoyed her at first as he started the sports bike and reeved it, and then she saw his face through his visor in the mirror and the furrows of his eyebrows as he looked back at her.

Their eyes met. The shadow of saddness and worry passed  before his green eyes, and she understood. 

“I love you.” She said suddenly.

She had never said those words to him in the two months since their first night together. She had wanted to at times, but fear would stop her. She was scared of so many things now, scared to even omit she loved him at first, then scared he would laugh at her or not know what it ment, she still was scared, even in that every second of space.

Loki’s brows unfurled and his lips parted slightly, then etched upward in the corners, and he put his hand over hers and squeezed gently.

‘ek elska þik.’ His voice returned in her head. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

She stared out over the shimmering lake 30 something floors below, people and cars looked like crawling ants. For a moment she wondered how it would feel, to fall into the air, how long it would take, if she would call out to him or would he just appear. Izzy didn’t look into the brilliant blue sky, where somewhere out there among the cosmos he was. It was perfect, he was perfect, in his ways; he was a trickster, though she had the blessing of watching sometimes part-taking in his mischief rather than be the focus of it. He could be cruel and mean at times, but in truth, Izzy enjoyed it. That they loved each other didn’t even have to be mentioned, it was something they both knew. It was different, very different. Reassuring, real and complete, they both felt the same for the other…

  
‘So, why?’ a part of her asked.

Izzy didn’t know. To think and sort it all in her mind was too much, it was all too much.

  
She looked down at the phone in her hand and the open message there on the screen with its blinking cursor impatiently waiting a reply. “Sure, where ya wanna go?” she texted back.

  
Three deep breaths later her phone dinged in her hand, the message pop up reading, “How about the café around the corner from your building? You still get out at 3 right?”  
“Yup sure do! I’ll meet you there :)”

  
“I’ll be waiting ;)”

She slunk home in the deepest shadows, closer to morning then midnight, shoes in her hand as she stood in her closed doorway for a breath wondering. Inside was no raging god just a cold, empty apartment and the first appearance of her cat in months.

 

  
A lonely week later, she picked up Loki’s helmet from her coffee table, running her fingers over the delicate curves of the sweeping horns and smiled sadly. She carried it to her hallway closet and made room for it on her softest towel and kissed the visor before setting it down carefully. It still smelled like the coast, redwoods and Loki.

  
“Did you ever stop to ask yourself, which one of us was the monster?” she whispered.

 

When Izzy was with her, she would close her eyes and think of him. Then there came a time when even that wasn’t enough and she stopped seeing Jena altogether. She seemed to stop everything altogether, friends and work, looking into the pure blue sky and through it all, she didn’t call out to him.

As much as she tired thou, she couldn’t make herself believe it was nothing but a dream no matter how hard she tried or denied or rationed. It took months, but when she finally emerged, Izzy did in a new life, a new place and a new vision.

So it took a bottle of wine or something harder to sleep, so there was a horned helmet in a box deep in the back of the closet under the stairs, so she would never love again because her heart was somewhere out there in the heavens; it was safer there then in her chest.

“I cheated myself, like I knew I would, I told you, I was trouble…” Izzy sang pouring out more volka into her orange juice.

“you know that I am no good..” she had barely set the bottle on the kitchen counter when a long, white hand snatched it up and she whirled around to watch Loki down the remaining 3/4th in one glup and pull a face.

  
“It tastes of orc piss!” he swore handing her the bottle and taking the mixed drink form her hand and finishing it as well.

There was already the smell of something on him, though Izzy didn’t know what exactly Asgardians drank. His face was dark his gracefully formed nostals flaring as he stared down at her.

  
“Why in the nine realms would you know what orc piss tastes like?” she asked realizing how close to naked she was in her clingy black slip the ribbon straps that had fallen off her shoulders hours ago.

  
Loki said nothing, but continued his asult on her flesh with his glowing emerald eyes.

  
The scent of leather and magic was making her head crawl sideways worse than any drink had, Izzy bit her lip and met his gaze.

  
His hand snaked out and grabbed her by the back of her neck. With a crack of magic, Izzy was suddenly standing on the roof of her former office building, 34 stories above the sprawling and twinkling city below standing on the edge more off than on hold in place by only Loki’s cold smarting grip on her neck.

  
Her blood pulsed in her veins rushing into her temples as the wind whipped her hair around her face. “Do it!” she gasped looking up at him.

  
Loki’s pupils became two tiny slits as he hissed squeezing her neck, in the few seconds she knew were left of her life, Izzy closed her eyes and remained still, only to be flung to the skyscrapers roof top as the god cursed at her. She hadn’t managed to get completely to her hands and knees when his fingers laced in her hair and she was being dragged and shaken and yelled at.

  
The god threw her against an air conditioner unit leaping over the distance with a snarl to press against her, whispering in her ear, “I am a monster of the nature your pathetic mortal brain could not conceive, Isabella.”

  
There was another crack of magic, and they stood in a dimly lit room with music playing and the smell of drugs, Izzy knew the room it was Jena’s bedroom, and there she was with some girl bent over her bed.

  
Jena looked up at the sound and sudden flash of light, her imitation penis falling out of the girls’ ass as she gaped up at the towering Loki. “ _This_ is what you betrayed me for?” he said his nose winkled. “A slobbering heap of… _that_!”

  
“I didn’t betray you because of her or for her.” Izzy laughed wiping blood from her cheek, “You would have gotten tired of me or bored with me, you would have realized that I AM the monster. I just saved us both the trouble. We would have ended up hurting each other eventfully Loki. It’s in our natures.”

  
Turning to Izzy Loki grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, peering into her eyes for a long silent moment.

Behind him, Jena and the girl tried to slip away towards the door. The god let go of Izzy and gestured with his hands in which the gleaming Laevateinn with a hilt that was craved in the shape of a serpent appeared. Without saying anything, he swung around and impaled the girl through the middle with the sword shaking her off with distain before turning to Jena.

  
“Please! Please! I swear I’ll never talk to her again; I’ll go somewhere far and forget her ok? She’s yours, dude, I was just having some fun with Iz, that’s all. She’s just a fuck, a good one but just a fuck, it meant nothing. I promise! I swear! She’s nothing…”

  
With a fluid beauty, Loki wheeled and Laevateinn left an ugly red slash across Jena’s bloated belly, a second later her entrails and guts leaked out of the wound and fell at her socked feet.

Izzy stared at her with curiosity, whatever guilt she had had knowing Jena and the girl would die because of her crumbled and she turned to Loki. He reached out to her and she reached out for him and they disappeared with another crack of magic.

 

  
They appeared not in Izzy’s apartment but a large sun lit room with windows that stood topped with fragile looking arches beyond shorn a massive ethereal metropolis.

  
“Asgard.” She breathed wide eyed.

  
“A place for monsters.” Loki laughed standing behind her.

  
She faced him and opened her mouth to speak but instead tears fell from her eyes. Izzy buried her face in his chest and wept, and Loki worked magic clearing away her scrapes and cuts, smoothing out her now black hair and then taking her in his arms, laying her in his bed, stripping off her ripped and dirty slip. He made himself bare and laid beside her, facing each other legs and hands twined they slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking, Izzy laid still keeping her eyes shut, if it had been a dream she never wanted to open them again. Then there was a gentle snore beside her, one she knew all so well, and she opened her dark chocolate eyes at once. Loki laid there half covered by a softer than silk black sheet, sprawled out on his back lips slightly open, face peaceful and sweet, the glow of Asgards sun touching his perfect cheek bones and bows, his long raven hair out around him and down one shoulder. She adored everything about him, smiling as her eyes followed the curves of his little ears down to his long and slender neck and strong straight shoulders. His lashes were longer and darker than Hiddleston’s adding to the dreamy look of his handsome face.

She felt the tears rise up in her eyes again, she didn’t deserve him or his love; he was a perfect being, a god, and she felt ever so ugly and human and very mortal in that moment. Izzy let her eyes fall from his face, who was she to look upon a gods face? A god she had betrayed, the man and the love she had broken.

Her gaze off in a dark corner of his room, Izzy didn’t see Loki’s eyes flutter open or notice them watching her until he wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

“I didn’t expect you to want me anymore.” She whispered as he pulled her close and in his arms.

“I never stopped, nor will I ever, baby.”

The mortal looked up at him with a grin, her cheeks blushed; he had only ever called her that twice before, knowing how it affected her. He laughed at her squeak and hugged her to him.

“I fear though that you are right about our natures, Isabella; you, afraid to be loved and I, afraid to love. I allowed your fear to grow, though I knew is tore at you. I remained silent and yes, cold, towards you at times when you needed my words and actions to sooth you. We, my beloved, are so vastly alike yet so vastly unalike, do you understand?”

“Yes.” She breathed resting her head on his chest. “Why does it have to be so scary, to just let it happen…”

“It’s far more terrorizing than any battle I have faced or will…”

They were silent for a time before Izzy spoke again. “When I die, what will happen? I mean, will I be with you still? Or will we be apart forever?”

Loki’s heart skipped under her ear.

Swallowing hard, Loki said solemnly, “When you die, I shall made you into pudding and eat you!” with that, he twisted and pinned her under him, with a playful snarl and nip at her neck, making her giggle, “I shall feast upon you, bit by bit! Prolonging you for eternality with sprinkles!” 

Loki nipped and nibbled at her thriving in the sound of her giggles, it wasn’t long before they were kissing and caressing, and rediscovering each other’s body.

“Loki?” Izzy breathed. He looked up at her, his mouth still suckling away at her breast. “There’s something I… um, wanted to try… if your willing… I don’t want to make you feel…”

“Don’t be afraid, don’t hold back, tell me. Do you miss a woman’s touch? I have thought of it myself many times…” the god asked straddling her.

“Uh, maybe but no that wasn’t it, babe.”

“The mortal Hiddleston?” he asked dryly.

Taking a deep breath, Izzy said quickly, “I wanted to see you as a Jotun.”

Loki’s dark slender brows darted up alarmingly and Izzy panicked, “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to upset you. It was st…”

“Hush.” He said softly.

It was something they only spoke of twice before, something he spoke of even less than he spoke of his brother. Loki looked down at the mortal thoughtfully. He drew a rune on her chest and sat back on his heels over her plump thighs. Starting in his extremities, he began to slowly turn a dusky blueberry color with ridges tracing in sharp relief along his skin, two spiraling bone colored horns fluted out elegantly sweeping up and back from above his temples, his eyes turned red and glowing.

Sitting up, Izzy extended her hands and ran her full, short fingers over the ridges and brushed them along his horns. “You’re so beautiful!” she sighed, and put her arms around his waist and pulled him down on her.

Loki chuckled shyly, and then moaned as she began to kiss his face while her warm little hand explored his body, following ridges which tickled him quite badly. Somehow, the god found himself under her, his body being worshipped and caressed as it had never been before. He had never experienced this before, sensual lust in his Jotun form.  She even kissed and ran her hands over his horns which he found were by some means connected to his groin, their foundling bringing him very erect and more endowed than his usual form.

“Erh, I don’t know if that’s gonna fit!” Isabella teased, running her fingertips along his thigh.

Loki blushed, and she giggled again, kissing his lips. She rested her forehead against his, nose to nose and looked him in the eye, “I love you Loki, I am in love with you.” She said, “You are the god of my soul, king of heart. You are the most glorious creature ever, as much now as when we first met.”

Before Loki could say anything, she kissed both his horns and slide herself on to his fully erect penis, both moaning as she slowly took him in. The god rested his hands on her hips as she began her delightful bobbing in time he began to thrust his hips in rhythm with her, now cupping and toying with a breast with one hand. The contours of his length seemed different, thicker and swelling slightly inside of her, with each plunge, Loki felt the tip of his penis press against the end of her inside and she would tighten around him, groaning in bliss. As he felt himself about to erupt inside her, Loki wrapped his arms around Isabella pulling her deep down onto him while arching his back into her. Her inside grasped onto him in a vice like grip causing him to erupt a second time inside her.

 

 

“Which one is Earth?” Izzy asked peering up into the heavens.

Asgard was beyond words, the laws of nature were so different from what she had been taught, the stars seemed to hang low and the world had no end or beginning but merged with the open cosmos. Now Loki was standing behind her on the reddish gold sands of a beach with high steer cliffs and a sea of blue then green then purple waters that hummed with life and nature. The froth clung to her naked legs and made them sparkle. There was no terrible deep or waves which threatened to pull her to her death, it was prefect and her lovers arm was wrapped around her as he stooped and pointed out a bluish-green flare hanging low above the sea.

“That is Midgard, and there the ice one, yes, that is the home of the ice giants…” he said.

Remembering the morning’s events, Izzy blushed.

Loki seemed about to say more, but fell silent and stood straight, turning as he did. Turning with him, Izzy found a massive golden haired man with a equally as beautiful lady in flowing scarlet and white lady on his arm coming towards them. Loki stiffened and he laced his fingers with hers.

“Greetings, brother!” the man said with a smile.

Loki stepped forward still holding the mortals hand and clasped the Thor’s wrist in the Asgardian manner then kissed his mother’s cheek, greeting her with a warm smile. “Mother, Thor my brother, this is Isabella Marquez, of Midgard, my consort...”

“Consort?” both Izzy and Frigga both echoed.

The mortal looked up at Loki but was crushed in a hug before her or Loki could speak. When Frigga finally let Izzy go, she beamed at Loki, “I knew there was some matter pressing you, my child, and I fretted but now! It is...”she sighed and looked at the mortal, “great and welcomed news!”

While she continued on, Izzy overheard Thor say to Loki under his breath, “Had you told me, I could have warned you of how mother responded to Jane’s introduction, brother.”

“Where is my attendant?” Frigga was saying still holding on to Izzy, “Oh, yes, come here! Hurry up to the Great Hall at once, we will have to quickly assemble a great feast to honor Isabella and announce the engagement! We’ll need gown makers and…”

“Mother…mother…” Loki was saying, but seeing her ranting on, the brothers glanced at each other and spoke together, “Mother!”

“Yes, my loves?” she returned softly, turning to them.

Loki stepped forward taking Frigga’s hand releasing her hold on Izzy, “There were certain details we should speak of first, mother. I… I have been giving this day some thought and there is matters…” he began to walk with his mother towards the carriage up the sandy hill. Izzy was about to follow when Thor shook his head.

“It’s best you allow him to pacify mother, Miss Isabella.” He said offering her his arm, “When I brought my beloved Jane here, our mother became beside herself with delight. She sadly, was never given a daughter to raise and adore.”

“Jane? I thought Sif…”

The god of thunder laughed.

He was the complete opposite of Loki, Izzy thought, secure and a child of light and happiness; he likely never had had a moment of doubt in himself in his life. Looking back at Loki, the mortal was vaguly aware that Thor was going on about this Jane.

“Loki’s never said anything about me, has he?” she said stopping.

“Erh, well…”Looking back at his brother who was now coming after them, Thor fell silent.

               “Thor?” she said her hand on her hip.

               “Loki has never been one to make announcements, Miss..”

               “Call me Izzy.”

               “Um, Miss Izzy.”

               “Just Izzy.”

               “mm… um, er Izzy… his nature is secretive…”

               “But you’re his best friend…”

               Frustrated, Thor sighed, “Yes, but Izzy, Loki and I… it is strained between us, and of late, he has been not himself. We all vexed over his recent despair and feared for him.”

               “That was because of me.” Izzy said quietly. Loki was quickly getting near; he seemed to had picked up his pace. She turned to the pensive Thor and spoke quickly, “I’ve hurt him, I was a fool, but I will never give him cause to despair again, I swear to you. How can I make it up to him?”

               Thor smiled shaking his blonde head, “My lady, I believe whatever it is that has transpired within the last few hours has done that already. My brother has never had a consort before, though he has had ‘dealings’ before he never brought them here to our home nor introduced them to our mother.”

               When Loki reached them, Izzy smiled up at him and he saw in her eyes the heavens.

 

 

               Although he was kind and respectful during the quiet family only dinner that night, Izzy knew Odin disapproved of her. When Loki confirmed this later as they cuddled together, she snorted.

               “This from the guy who raised you to think frost giants were the foulest of the most foul in the nine realms and forgot to tell you were one? Please!” she said.

               “Exactly.” He chuckled, undoing the front of her sleeping gown, but she slapped his hand.

               “Do you mean it?”

               “Mean what?”

               “That I am your consort.”

               Loki stopped his attempts at her breast and slipped out of the bed without saying anything. Looking at his now empty space, the mortal sighed. “Loki… come back!” she called sitting up.

And he did, looking serious, his lips in a small straight line as he sat against the head broad.

“I’m sorry, it doesn’t matter, I was just teasing…” Izzy began pouting.

Loki raised his hand, from it dangled a long gold chain and a large emerald stone.

“I had this made before we parted. I held back, I didn’t want to name what we felt, I didn’t want it to… bind me though binding is the nature of this stone. I feared the loss of a life of freedom and doing as I pleased as I pleased. Yet, when you betrayed me, and that life was once again I resumed, it was hollow and dark. There was no a moment Isabella when my thoughts and heart was not with you, when my love for you waivered. I did things… things on Midgard I believed would settle our score but in doing them; I grew to hate myself more. No, beloved, I must speak. I lay with other mortals who idolized me and even some which worshipped Hiddleston. I sought to make myself believe you were nothing but a mortal plaything for my amusement. I learned instead that my frost giant heart is capable of loving and giving because of you. You have changed me, you have saved me.”

Loki took Izzy’s hands, looking into her dark eyes, “If you would still have me, I ask you to be my goddess and wife.”

 

Throwing his head of long black head back, Loki groaned, and the fist full of bed sheets in one of his hands tearing from his force while the other curled in Izzy’s dark hair. He orgasmed, feeling her hot wet tongue quickly set to lapping him up.

Still with his fist tangled in her hair he gently tugged her up to his lips and kissed her, tasting his saltiness on her and growling. When they at last lay in what she termed spooning, swept aside her thick dark hair from her neck and draped the chain around her neck latching it shut. When the stone touched her skin, it glowed with a pulse of white shimmering in green waves inside the stone, she sighed and looked up at him, for a second her eyes were a stunning shade of green before darkening into her normal hue.

Loki petted her damp skin, soothing her to sleep. His last memory before succumbing to slumber himself was the small gentle smile on his Izzy’s lips.

 

 


End file.
